


Bad Liar.

by Shiratorizawa_sweetheart



Series: Can you ever forgive me? [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart/pseuds/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart
Summary: Tyrell goes out to have fun and makes the biggest mistake of his life.  But what would happen if Elliot found out what he did?





	Bad Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here is my new Tyrelliot fic. It’s a little bit bittersweet and sad cause I’m a little depressed but don’t worry, I’ll be posting lots of fics this summer.
> 
> -me.❤️

Night fell slowly in New York City. Small snowflakes fell on the sidewalk. The temperature began to decrease slowly causing a small sensation of cold.

Elliot enjoyed loneliness. The apartment was totally silent, Tyrell still wasn’t coming home. And it's not that Elliot disliked his boyfriend's presence but sometimes he used to be a little bit noisy and annoying.

Although Tyrell was sometimes a little whiny and noisy, Elliot liked to have him in his life. He was like a light for his darkness. He used to take care of him every time he got sick, he made him breakfast and without a doubt, Elliot was like a god to Tyrell. And Tyrell would never get tired of worshiping him.

A couple of hours passed and the darkness of the night deepened. The temperature had dropped so low that Elliot could feel his limbs trembling despite being covered with a blanket. He only wanted to be able to lie down with his lover. Elliot was never someone who adored hugs or caresses but simply Wellick's arms gave him the necessary heat to make his heart melt. But Tyrell hadn’t yet arrived home. Maybe a meeting had him trapped in the office. Or maybe there was too much traffic in Time Square. So imagining that the reason for Tyrell's absence was one of those situations, Elliot tried to relax using his computer for a couple of minutes.

After verifying that the dark army didn’t plan anything, he log in on Facebook in search of information about his boyfriend. Elliot hated every social network, because they were stupid and they were also a way to get someone's private information in a simple way, but he had to create a Facebook account to access to certain content.

He had added Elizabeth. Tyrell's assistant. He hacked her and hadn’t found anything wrong, she was just one more lonely woman. But he only had her added because she could give him information about his boyfriend.

He looked at his profile with boredom, until he noticed something unusual. There was a recent publication. A couple of photos of what looked like a party. They were more than 20 photos and 10 videos. Something totally excessive but he needed information about Tyrell’s location.

Elliot saw one by one. It was the E Corp anniversary party. Everyone looked very radiant and happy. After seeing some photos, Elliot's concern diminished. His boyfriend was at that party. But his smile was erased as he continued to watch the publication.

It was a short video. In it, there was Tyrell, Elizabeth, Anwar and another man. Elizabeth danced softly with the unknown man, while Anwar and Tyrell danced. Anwar's hands were on Tyrell's hips and Tyrell's hands were on Anwar’s neck. The music started to slow down and the two men closed the distance with a kiss. Elizabeth immediately turned to see them tenderly before the video ended.

Elliot's heart began to beat with speed. His eyes became wet and a sea of nausea attacked him. He closed the computer and walked as far away as possible from the room.

He reached the small balcony of the apartment. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He didn't care how cold it was or that it was midnight, he just needed to be alone. His cigarette ran out and he threw the ashes into the floor. Dejected, he sat on the ground as he watched the lights of the city illuminate the darkness. His eyes dripped a couple of tears until he fell asleep.

**_"Hello, my little baby_**."

A familiar voice was heard. His eyes opened slowly and they saw Tyrell Wellick standing in front of him. His hair was disheveled, he had no tie and the first buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. That guy wasn’t his Tyrell.

" _ **Hey.**_ "

  
Elliot ignored his gaze. He never looked him in the eyes. He just got up and walked to the balcony door but an arm stopped him.

**_  
"Honey, are not you going to give me a welcome kiss? The meeting was too long, I missed you a lot, my heart. "_ **

Elliot's heart stirred even more. He was lying to him. He hadn’t been in a long and tedious meeting. And he hadn’t missed him, either. With disgust, Elliot came over to kiss him, feeling the taste of the vodka he had drunk. It wasn’t a slow or deep kiss, Tyrell was the one that had wrapped his lips with his, Elliot didn’t even move them.

**_“I love you, Elliot. I love when you kiss me, I love when we are together, I love every moment of ..... "_ **

Tyrell was interrupted by a slap. Elliot ran to the balcony door, running to lock himself in a room. Tyrell immediately followed him by rubbing his cheek while trying to reach him.

Elliot closed the door tightly. He sat on the floor, leaning his trembling back against the wooden door as his tears began to grow heavier.

In his mind were those beautiful moments with him. Every "I love you", every "You are the most beautiful boy in the world", every "I promise to make you happy", all those words had been false. Mr Robot was right. He was just Tyrell's puppet, a decoy, just a play date. Maybe and he was never serious for him. Maybe he planned to leave him after they got married. Maybe he would never came back to home. He believed that he was his only one but after what he saw, Elliot was just another lover.

**_"Elliot, love. I beg you. Please, let me in and I will explain everything to you. "_ **

Tyrell didn’t t stop insisting. His mouth would begin to make excuses about why he kissed another man. His hands wouldn’t stop trying to touch his. And his eyes, those fucking blue eyes wouldn’t stop crying. He knew how Tyrell Wellick was like. Elliot knew that he was the most deceptive shit. He also knew that he was a manipulator, a liar and above all, an excellent actor.

But Elliot decided to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm not sure of the end, but if you think this might have a second part, leave me your idea in the comments. Don’t forget to leave your kudos if this liked you. 
> 
> See you, friend.❤️


End file.
